1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle and a method of control.
2. Background Art
Vehicles provide real-time information to a vehicle message console to keep the driver informed of the operating status of the vehicle. The ‘Distance to Empty’ (“DTE”) and ‘Trip Fuel Economy’ (“trip FE”) information is found to be highly useful by drivers. Drivers use the DTE and trip FE information to evaluate vehicle performance, minimize trip cost, carry out maintenance, etc. Highly-accurate DTE and trip FE information conveys a positive impression on the vehicle quality. DTE and trip economy/efficiency readouts are standard features on conventional vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles (“HEVs”), and electric vehicles (“EVs”). A problem is that plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (“PHEVs”) lack accurate DTE and trip FE readouts.